1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to compact and foldable lighting devices, and more particularly, to a compact, foldable lighting device for selectively illuminating a desired area.
2. Description of the Related Art
Compact computers and portable video game devices having video viewing screens are becoming more and more popular and typically comprise hand-held portable, battery-operated devices. The viewing screen is typically a liquid crystal display (LCD) that is generally flat and displays information and or provides the screen for playing video games. Such compact computers and video games may include, but are not limited to: calculators, computer video games, lap top computers, and other computers where a variety of software is employed. In particular, compact video games, such as the compact video game systems known as GAME BOY™, GAME BOY POCKET™ and GAME BOY COLOR™ (Trademarks of Nintendo of America), are completely self-sustained video game systems which may be operated by interchangeably employing a collection from a library of software game packs. These video game systems provide a compact, self-contained, battery-operated, portable hand-held computer with a cross key joy stick (directional-pad or D-pad) to operate the game, start and select buttons, action buttons and an LCD-type screen, together with volume controls so as to display and enable the user to display images and play games.
While video display screens are employed and typically include a flat LCD-type screen, such LCD-type display screens are often difficult to observe by the user in partial or low light conditions, such as, for example, automobiles, planes, trains, buses, and the like due to the lack of illumination on the LCD screen to permit suitable contrast during use.
Conventional a light apparatus for use with compact computer screens includes an open video space designed to be the same size as the LCD video screen of the compact computer apparatus. The light apparatus includes a pair of light bulbs placed on either side of sloping panels and which side panels also include a short, solid, upward extending light shield so as to prevent the direct glare of the light bulbs onto the LCD screen and to provide for indirect lighting through reflection on the light-colored side panels onto the LCD viewing screen.
Other conventional lighting devices disclose combined light and mirror or magnifier devices for hand-held computers with video screens. Each of these conventional devices include a battery operated light assembly that is mounted to a separate assembly mounted adjacent the view screen and spaced from the magnifier lens. These devices are adapted to provide a screen magnifier while also providing additional light to the screen for playing in low light conditions.
Unfortunately, the use of an LCD screen in these hand-held video game devices makes the illumination of the same difficult. The primary reason for this difficulty is due to the fact that the plastic cover to the actual LCD screen is generally of a high-gloss finish, and as such has a tendency to reflect light. This reflection of light primarily occurs when the light shines substantially directly onto the screen, and thus, the high-gloss screen cover prevents the light from penetrating the cover and thereby illuminating the LCD screen.
In addition, book lights or portable reading lamps all operate on the principle of selectively disposing a light source, such as, for example, a light bulb in a position over the area to be illuminated. Various reading light assemblies have been disclosed where the light source is adjustable so as to be positioned over the area to be illuminated. In each of these prior art devices, the light source generates light that is not evenly dispersed across the desired area and also requires constant maneuvering by the user to accommodate their use of the device.
None of the aforementioned devices quickly and easily fold into a compact non-lighted arrangement on the video screen for storage or transportation. In addition, none of these conventional devices utilize rechargeable and replaceable battery packs as an energy source.
The need therefore exists for a more versatile lighting accessory to illuminate a handheld video device.